esta es la verdad
by RamenSharingan-chan
Summary: Sora se la pasa pensando que habra sido de cierto rubio,cuando lo encuentra comienzan a pasar cosas y verdades...ya ta el 5! X3
1. Chapter 1

una historia sobre lo ke puede suceder si solo esperas por la verdad..

ninguno de los personajes aki mostrados me pertenece, pertenecen a square enix y a disney

_Una noche en destiny islands un joven de cabello castaño pensaba sentado en una palmera, dejando que la luz de la luna lo deslumbrara con su fulgor_

_Comenzó a pensar sobre cierto rubio de cabellos despeinados, sobre que había sido de él, que le habría pasado después de ese día en el mundo que nunca fue._

_Después de un rato de pensar sobre el decidió que era tiempo de volver. Al regresar a su hogar llego y se tiro pesadamente sobre su cama, comenzó a tener sueños extraños, ¿que hacia ahí? ¿Por qué estaba con la organización trece? De pronto comenzó a comprender, esas memorias no le pertenecían…_

_-Sora…-escucho que le llamaban-¿Quién…anda ahí?-pregunto pausadamente –lo hiciste sin chistar- dijo de nuevo esa voz-¿de que hablas?- pregunto confuso –la aceptaste como si no hubiera pasado nada, te olvidaste de mi, y no te intereso tu pasado-dijo con un tono muy triste -¿de que me estas hablando?-pregunto casi gritando –¿de verdad no lo recuerdas?-entonces todo se volvió oscuro en ese sueño y se vio a alguien parado no muy lejos de el-¿realmente no lo recuerdas?-pregunto con la cabeza gacha-¡¿de que me estas hablando? ¡respondeme!-ordeno la cabeza de ese rubio comenzó a levantarse y se descubrió una persona de ojos hermosos de color azul zafiro pero…esos ojos estaban empañados con lagrimas -¿e-estas bien?- pregunto Sora mientras se acercaba a esos ojos, entonces y sin ningún aviso el rubio se desplomo hacia el suelo y cayo de rodillas –si tu no lo sabes…¿Por qué yo si?-se pregunto el rubio al momento que levantaba la cabeza y miraba al castaño que ahora lo abrazaba –dime por favor de que hablas- dijo el castaño cordialmente, Roxas se quedo impactado por la cordialidad de Sora, entonces solo agacho un poco la cabeza y le dijo –pronto te lo dire- dijo seriamente-¿he?- Sora despertó de pronto sin saber por que, no tenia hambre ni quería ir al baño pero…¿entonces porque se despertó?_

Buenos ke les pareció mi primer fic? Si luego pongo la continuación porfa dejen reviews y suscríbanse y ahí si kieren darme consejos para mejorar serán bien aceptados ^_^


	2. alejate de mi!

Bueno el siguiente cap. De "esta es la verdad" emm… si alguien lo esta leyendo ke chido pero si no pues…ahí hasta ke alguien lo lea U^^

Ninguno de los personajes aki mostrados me pertenece, pertenecen a Square Enix

Habían pasado ya casi una semana desde aquel sueño, Sora ya casi no pensaba sobre el pero…la forma en que vio a Roxas le preocupaba…era extraño, en la vida le había hablado, pero, se sentía triste al verlo de esa forma, quizás por el hecho de ser su incorpóreo lo afecta, entonces, Riku lo despertó de sus pensamientos, ahí estaba, ese peliplateado sentado en aquella palmera

-¡hey Sora!-dijo mientras se bajaba de la palmera e iba hacia el -¿Qué haces pensando tan temprano? Se te hara añicos el cerebro si sigues asi- dijo en un tono burlon mientras le hacia cerillito

-¡waaa Riku deja mi cabeza en paz! y no es raro que piense ¬¬- dijo sabiendo que era broma pero aun asi algo enojado  
-ya princesa, perdón ¿si? Y ya hablando enserio ¿en que estabas pensando?- dijo mientras paraba de reir, Sora en ese momento se quedo callado y agacho la cabeza  
-has tenido de nuevo ese sueño?-dijo algo preocupado  
-no, no, de hecho todo lo contrario, estaba pensando porque lo soñé y el porque se me fue el sueño, ya sabes, cuando es una pesadilla te despiertas de golpe, cuando sueñas que mueres también o cuando quieres ir al baño te despiertas, pero no se porque se fue ese sueño- dijo mirando hacia abajo con su mano en su barbilla y pensativo

-pues…lo que yo creo es que ese tal "Roxas" te quiere hablar o algo parecido- dijo mirando hacia el mar  
-…hu-se sobresalto Sora mirando hacia Riku-realmente…¿crees eso?- le pregunto pausadamente  
-he…¡por supuesto! Después de todo es tu incorpóreo ¿no?-  
-pues..si..pero…-  
-¡pues ahí esta! Ese es el porqué te quiere hablar, igual y te quiere contar sobre el, o que le gusta, o algo por el estilo-  
-…quizás tengas razón-  
-¿ya ves? por eso te digo que te juntes conmigo :P – le dijo con tono pretencioso y abrazándolo de su hombro  
-este…creo que me hablan de ese lado, ya sabes debo ayudar a mi mama a cocinar U^^- dijo cuando se hecho a correr  
-va Sora ¿he? Va ¡pero cuando necesites mi ayuda no me busques! Maldito mocoso tan de buen humor que estaba ¬¬-

Sora iba corriendo por Destiny Islands hasta que llego al lugar secreto, hecho una mirada y por suerte no había nadie

-y pensar que tuve que escapar de Riku para pensar- se dijo a si mismo mientras tomaba un poco del aire que se le había ido

-bien ahora...- dijo mientras se enderezaba y con los ojos cerrados dijo:

-Roxas…¿estas aquí?- pregunto abriendo sus ojos despacio  
-¿pero…Que estoy haciendo?- dijo apretando sus puños –es obvio que no se mostrara- dijo con molestia en esas palabras  
-¿Quién anda ahí…?- se hoyo una voz diferente, la voz que el otro dia había escuchado en su sueño, volteo rápido y entonces todo se volvió negro. Justo como en ese sueño

-Roxas…¿eres tu?- pregunto tímidamente, de pronto, ahí estaba, en medio de toda esa oscuridad, un rubio sentado en el suelo con la cabeza gacha y temblando

-…si…aquí estoy- dijo pausadamente, Sora sonrio de lado viendo que ahí estaba, el que tanto le preocupaba, al que tanto había buscado  
-que bueno- dijo mientras se acercaba a el  
-¡no te me acerques!- dijo Roxas poniendo su mano en señal de que no se acercara mas  
-¿Por qué?- dijo algo confuso y con una ceja arriba  
-porque no quiero verte- dijo abrazándose a sus propios hombros  
-¿tienes algún problema en que me acerque?- pregunto con un tono retador  
-¡cállate!- grito fastidiado –yo…¡yo te odio! ¡alejate de mi!- dijo mostrando su rostro, Sora vio como de nuevo esos ojos se llenaban de lagrimas  
-¿…que?-

Bueno pues aquí termina el segundo cap de "esta es la verdad" espero les haya gustado déjenme reviews si les gusto ^^ xau


	3. solo mentiras

Siii viva! El 3 cap de esta…cosa XD perdón había tenido mucha flojera para escribir aunke creo ke nadie esta leyendo esto ._.  
kingdom hearts pertenece a Square Enix y a Disney

Ahí estaban los dos, en ese oscuro lugar, solo ellos dos, Roxas no se había levantado y miraba a Sora de manera desafiante mientras algunas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas  
-olvídalo…-dijo agachando la cabeza y limpiando esas lagrimas de sus mejillas, se levanto despacio, mientras Sora lo veía, se sacudió el polvo y se dio la media vuelta  
-no es como si alguien como tu pudiera entenderlo- dijo volteando un poco y lanzándole una terrible mirada de odio, Sora se quedo pensando esas palabras "no es como si alguien como tu pudiera entenderlo"

-¿q...que quieres decirme con eso? ¿Crees que soy un idiota o algo asi?-dijo completamente molesto y gritándole  
-no. Solo que alguien como tú no lo entendería- dijo dándole la espalda al castaño  
-muy bien explícate ahora mismo- dijo con cierto tono de fastidio ya que parecía que al rubio le hacía indiferencia al hablar con él  
-un persona como tú no lo entendería porque…aun tienes con quien hablar, con quien estar, ¡y no solo eso!-grito cerrando sus puños y encogiéndose en sus hombros  
-¡sino que estas en donde quieres cuando quieres y con quien quieres! ¡y no tienes que estar en este horrendo lugar para siempre!- grito completamente fastidiado de la conversación , pero se escuchaban sollozos saliendo de esos gritos  
-yo quería conocerte…Pero en realidad eso no te interesaba mucho-dijo sollozando  
-yo- dijo el castaño para rectificarlo pero el rubio interrumpió  
-esta bien, no pasa nada, no es como si nos hubiéramos hablado o algo asi, ni que fuéramos amigos o algo- dijo volteando con la cabeza gacha secando sus lagrimas, cuando termino de secarlas, le sonrió, pero Sora conocía esas sonrisas, sonrisas fingidas para hacerte sentir mejor, para que no te preocupes sobre lo que pasa, una sonrisa engañosa, una mentira…

Sora apretó los dientes y sus puños y grito  
-¡deja de hacer esa sonrisa fingida!- Roxas abrió sus ojos y chisto al hacerlo  
-¿a qué te refieres?- dijo mientras se hacia un paso para atrás, como si temiera lo que pasaría después de eso  
-¡conozco esa sonrisa, esas sonrisas son simples mentiras¡- grito completamente enojado  
-esa misma sonrisa era la que tenia Riku cuando cerramos la puerta hacia la oscuridad- grito con unas cuantas lagrimas que resbalaban de su rostro, el rubio cayó hacia atrás (al suelo) al oír esas palabras y molesto le grito  
-¿¡ah si? ¡¿Eso es lo que piensas?¡ ¡pues adivina que genio! ¡Mientras tú estabas dormido cómodamente en una capsula, yo pensaba que tenía una vida normal!- el castaño se sorprendió al escuchar eso  
-¡pensaba que tenía amigos! ¡Pensaba que podría estar con ellos toda la vida! Pensaba que todo eso era real…- dijo al mientras escondía su rostro entre sus rodillas y lloraba

Sora se quedo estático al verlo llorando, quizás no lo había conocido, pero, por lo que había oído, el era un incorpóreo, se supone que ellos no tenían corazón, que ellos no tenían emociones, que ellos no podían sentir, pero, si todo eso era verdad, ¿Porqué Roxas estaba llorando?


	4. solo un poco

Si si, ya se ke me tarde un chingo de rato en subir el 3 pero ya ya, ni ke les importara no?

y si les importa dejen comentarios D: por fa no ma! Ke les cuesta?

Los dos seguían ahí, en ese lugar de tinieblas, Roxas seguía en el suelo llorando, Sora solo lo veía de una forma estática, pensando en que debería hacer, el porque estaban pasando esas cosas, el cómo era que podía hablar con Roxas.  
Se acerco cuidadosamente a Roxas, se sentó junto a el , y lo abrazo de los hombros, la cabeza del rubio se acomodo en uno de los hombros del castaño y siguió llorando desconsoladamente

"¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Debería ayudarlo con algo? ¿Preguntarle lo que siente?" pensaba Sora mientras acariciaba los cabellos del rubio

"¿Por qué lloro tanto? Esto no es lo que suelo hacer, yo no sabía que podía llorar, asi se llama ¿no es asi?" pensaba mientras se tranquilizaba, tenía los ojos cerrados, le ardían bastante, había llorado demasiado últimamente, estaba en una posición fetal pero no abrazaba sus piernas, estrujaba la ropa del castaño contra sí "enserio ¿Por qué lloro?" el rubio volvió a la normalidad y dejo de llorar secando sus lagrimas y sentándose en sus piernas

-lo siento…- dijo con sus manos en los ojos ya que seguía secándose  
-¿eh? N-no , no importa, creo que de cierto modo tienes razón, y en realidad no recuerdo como llegue hasta esa extraña mansión y la verdad eso no me interesaba mucho, ya que estaba a salvo y emmm… no sé qué decir ¿sabes que hacía en ese lugar?-

-en realidad…no. – al escuchar eso el castaño se decepciono porque pensaba que el rubio lo sabia, es decir, ¡hace un momento estaba regañándolo por no saberlo!

-pero es posible que sea porque ¡hugh!- no pudo terminar esa frase, algo le dolía, ¿su cabeza? ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Porque le dolía su cabeza? ¿tenía migraña o algo?  
-¡me…duele!- dijo con las manos apretando su cabeza, con saliva cayendo por su boca y con lagrimas por el dolor

-lo hace…de nuevo-hablaba pausadamente por el dolor

-¿lo hace? ¿Quién hace qué?- preguntaba extrañado por el comportamiento del rubio

-la misma que… nos quito las memorias ¡augh! – se quejaba demasiado por el dolor

-estás diciendo que…eso es posible, ¿Qué alguien nos quite las memorias?-

-asi es… tortura las memorias… como a ella le plazca-

-¿ella? ¿es una chica?

-si, es..¡augh!- de un momento a otro ya no seguían en ese lugar, Roxas había desaparecido, y parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y no hubiera pasado nada en todo el tiempo que estuvieron ahí, todo seguía en el mismo lugar, los pájaros seguían en el mismo punto de su vuelo y todo comenzó poco a poco a moverse de nuevo…

A huevo! Y me la pelan cucarachas LOL dejen reviews y mamadas XD


	5. mi cereal

Bueno jaja, como subi el otro cap muy tarde ps voy a subir este mas rápido, y espero hacerlo mas largo n_nU jeje  
y muchas gracias por los comentarios de el otro capitulo  
muchas gracias a:  
AoiEgami, perdón por haber respondido hasta ahorita XD pero, descubri el mensaje cuando abri mi bandeja de entrada, lo que pasa cada 23 años por 23 dias XD y muchas gracias, por tus comentarios  
gracias niko, pero la neta, yo quería poner yaoi D: , y ya se que hay muchos fanfics yaoi, pero yo quiero, Roxas uke XD  
wichi-sama, jeje he aquí el nuevo cap, y si ,me encanta vete a la versh XD  
ok Yo, jaja gracias por el comentario, me rei al leerlo XD, y yo igual odio a la puta de namine :P  
kingdom hearts pertenece a Square Enix y lamentablemente los personajes también u.u

-aaaah! -_- - suspiro Sora mientras se estiraba después de haber dormido tanto (si bueno, estaba de vacaciones) –de veras que…-gruño molesto a mitad de su estiramiento –en verdad no lo entiendo, se aparece un buen rato, y no lo veo durante ¿Qué? ¿Dos días? Ah- suspiro molesto –en verdad que ese chico…- se dijo mientras miraba por su ventana –es bastante problemático -_- -

El sol pegaba en sus hombros desnudos, estaba usando unos shorts y una camisa sin mangas color negro, miraba hacia ese mar azul e infinito, comenzaba a molestarle estar siempre en ese lugar, a veces era simplemente muy aburrido  
-¡Sora! ¡baja de una vez, tu desayuno se enfriara!- grito su madre desde la cocina, algo molesta, ya que el niño no bajaba para desayunar, es decir, eran las 11:00 de la mañana  
-asdfghj- gruño molesto –¿pero cómo demonios se va a enfriar si solo es cereal?- se dijo para sí bastante molesto –y además ¿Por qué me despiertan? ¡Son mis vacaciones, debería despertarme y dormir a la hora que yo quiera! ¡Oh¡ pero no puedo, ¿por qué? ¡Por la simple razón de que mi madre no quiere! – entonces, de improviso, tomo su almohada y comenzó amorderla como si quisiera romperla, mientras gruñía, como si fuera un perrito con su juguete, tratando de romperlo  
--*gruñido de estomago* -¿he?, esta es la ultima vez ke me traicionas- dijo gritándole a su estomago, el cual ya tenia hambre, y volvió a gruñir como si le dijera "si lo que sea, pero pon alimento en mi D:"  
-ya voy, ya voy- y dicho esto salió de su cuarto, con un aura de pesadez, y se encamino hacia la cocina

(ya abajo) –Buenos días -_- -dijo pesadamente mientras entraba y se acercaba a la mesa para sentarse  
-jovencito, ¿en verdad crees que estas son hora para levantarse?- dijo su madre algo molesta, mientras le apuntaba con una espátula  
-estoy de vacaciones, dame un respiro- dijo pesadamente mientras servia el cereal en el plato

-créeme que si no fuera porque exentaste física y ciencias estarías castigado por eso- dijo bastante molesta  
-si bueno. Estuvo fácil el examen (en especial porque eso del tiempo espacio me hacia recordar a la nave gummi LOL)-entonces comenzó a comer rápidamente  
-bueno me alegro, ire a dejar unas cosas con la vecina- y dicho esto su madre salió de la habitacion  
-mm… sigo con hambre….- dijo pesadamente  
-pues sírvete otro plato- dijeron desde la ventana que estaba a lado de la puerta, Sora volteo para ver quien era 

-que onda Riku- dijo mientras se servía mas leche -¿Qué haces por aquí?- dijo mientras comía su segundo plato  
-Ps nada, aquí, ¿no has tenido alguna otra "conversación" verdad?-  
-no, no se ha aparecido- dijo con la cuchara en la boca  
-mm… ya veo, quizás ese viejo del que hablaste te pueda ayudar  
-mm…¿a cuál de todos los viejos de los que te he hablado te refieres?-  
-a ginsen o ¿cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Zen lin? ¿Jet Li?Mmm… nel, no me llega ._. – dijo dándose por vencido

-jajaja, no, se llama Yen Sid XD -  
-ah, emm, ya sabía, quería ver si te acordabas, como no sales de aquí desde hace tres años, pensé que te habías olvidado de los nombres-  
-… esa ni tú te la crees ¬¬ -  
*silencio incomodo* bien dicen que el pez por su boca muere :P  
-entonces, ¿que con él?-  
-¿Qué? Ah, si, *cof* *cof* ¿el sabe algo acerca de cómo funcionan los corazones?-  
-mmmm…realmente no lo se, pero creo que podríamos ir-  
-no me chingues, ni que te fueras a perder, su torre esta pequeña, creo que puedes ir solo-  
-bastardo – dijo susurrando y volteando a otro lado  
-¿Qué dijiste?-  
-ah, nada, entonces tendre que ver cuando irme-  
-si, y de paso ya consíguete tu departamento ¬¬ -  
-…soy pobre y de familia numerosa ._. -  
- ¬¬ ¿sabes que? Te puedes venir a vivir conmigo, asi ya sales y entras cuando quieras, además, tienes 18 años, ya puedes mandarte solo-  
-emmm…bueno, tendre que mudarme pronto, asi ya me largo , aparte ya me esta hartando la curiosidad, de saber que debo hacer con el-  
-si, llega cuando quieres, menos el jueves-  
-¿he? ¿por qué no puedo llegar el jueves? o.ó-  
-es mi jueves pozolero :D-  
- o.o ah, este, que chido- dijo extrañado y con risa nerviosa- entonces llego el miércoles-  
-¿crees que lo lograras? Hoy es sábado-  
-¿por quien me estas tomando? Yo no tengo tantas cosas innecesarias, ¡ni que fuera mujer!-  
(mujeres saben que eso es verdad, no intenten negarlo XD)  
-esta bien, oye ¿no quieres ver que onda con la nueva tienda?-  
-seguro, ¿de que es la tienda?-  
-ni idea, la acaban de abrir hoy-  
-ah 'ta bueno, deja que me vista y nos vamos-  
-si, aquí espero-

Y entonces cuando subió Sora pasaron a lo mucho….6.48.58 minutos :P y por fin bajo, con unos pantalones cortos negros, una camiseta roja con estampado y sus converse negros y sucios (converse, los únicos tenis que se ven mejor sucios XD)  
-vamos-  
y asi, salieron por la puerta principal, y fueron hacia el centro ,a aquella nueva tienda, era bastante espaciosa y alta, pareciera que tenia dos pisos,  
-¿una tienda de curiosidades?- pregunto Sora curioso  
-si, linda y misteriosa ¿no crees?-  
-supongo-  
-¿entramos o nos quedamos aquí sin curiosear? -  
Sora, solo asintió y los dos entraron a aquella tienda

Esta kedando bien no? Weno ps seguire trabajándole, y echándole ovarios pa ke kede bien :P


End file.
